The present invention relates to a connector guide member for guiding a connector and a mating connector to a normal fitting position thereof when the connector is connected to the mating connector.
When a conventional connector is connected to a conventional mating connector, in order to guide the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector to correct fitting positions, a conventional connector guide member may be used in some cases. Especially, when the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector are respectively mounted on circuit boards and the circuit boards are in a state of being parallel to each other, the circuit boards may block sight of the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector.
Accordingly, upon positioning the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector to fit to each other, it may be difficult to fit the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector. Accordingly, the conventional connector guide member has a dimension and is arranged so that the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector can be easily seen.
Patent Reference has disclosed a guide pin. In Patent Reference, two circuit boards are arranged not in parallel but perpendicular to each other. Therefore, it is relatively easy to see fitting positions, and the guide pin is used as a conventional connector guide member so as to easily connect the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-302535
More specifically, in Patent Reference, three connectors are arranged as a group being tightly close to each other in a row in each of the two circuit boards arranged perpendicular to each other. A guide bush is attached to one of the circuit boards to contact with both side faces of the group of the connectors. A guide pin protruding higher than a connector fitting height is attached to the other of the circuit boards at a position corresponding to the guide bush. When the conventional connector is connected to the conventional mating connector, the guide bush and the guide pin guide the conventional connector and the conventional mating connector to correct fitting positions.
In the conventional connector guide member disclosed in Patent Reference, the guide bush is attached to the circuit board to contact the both sides of the three connectors. Accordingly, the guide bush is disposed at a fixed position relative to the connector. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately position the guide bush in relative to the connectors. In addition, until the guide bush is attached to the circuit board, the position of the guide bush is not stable, thereby causing an error in the final positioning. Furthermore, it is difficult to accurately attach the guide bush to the circuit board, thereby causing an error upon positioning.
In the conventional connector guide member disclosed in Patent Reference, the guide bush may be formed integrally with the connector, so that it is possible to accurately position and simply handle the guide bush. However, in this case, in an application where the guide bush is not necessary, the connector has a large size because of the guide bush, thereby increasing a surrounding space and a cost.
In view of the problems of the conventional connector guide described above, an object of the invention is to provide a connector guide member capable of easily and accurately guiding a connector to a fitting position in relative to a mating connector, and a connector device having the connector guide member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.